


A Utopia Of False Hope

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: In a world of technological advancements, all citizens, bio-mechanically upgraded or not live in an era of peace and prosperity, or so it seems. In this world, follow the journey of renegade super soldier and terrorist Alyx in her journeys to expose the truth of these enhancements. Will she usher in a new era of power? Or get crushed and destroyed like the criminal she is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are everyone! We have our first official new story setting! From those who don’t remember the teaser, the year is 2150, and pretty much everyone is cyberpunk. Now, I have no experience with cyberpunk as a theme, so I have refer to games as my reference point. I will do my best here, and the main idea, featuring myself as the main character. Now, I am going to be playing another role as a bad guy, or villainous, but in fact, it’ll be anti-hero, to a degree. Anyways enough of this banter, on with the story!**

 

After murdering a police officer that would’ve arrested her, Alyx rides peacefully, putting autopilot on, as she brings out a tablet and looks at everything. “Let’s see…” Alyx says to herself, “Anything big in the news…” as she flips on the news and gets a huge grin. She continues, “Seems a Pleasure Android has killed her owner and has locked herself in a penthouse suite...Ooooh, she and I could be partners. Easily...Granted, don’t know her entire perspective on humans.” as she puts coordinates in and zooms off to the Luxury Falls Hotel.

 

Upon arriving a couple blocks back, Alyx digitizes herself and appears back onto a rooftop and looks around. She sees the several helicopters, twenty cop cars, and two armored military vehicles. “Huh, the army is even here...This is serious.” as she hears gunshots from the top floor, high caliber gunshots. Alyx smirks, as she digitizes herself once more, translocating onto the building, and turning invisible. She listened, waiting for the right time, as she heard the same massive gunshots again, and digitized into the room with the android.

 

Alyx pinned the female android down and covered her mouth. She said “Listen, I can get you out. You have to trust me. Do you trust me.” as the Android, being a dark skinned buxom beauty with oversexualized everything, from large breasts, to large rear, to an hourglass figure and all of it. The android, analyzing Alyx, and knew exactly who she was and nodded. Knowing that she was already a wanted fugitive for killing her owner, the android held on firmly to Alyx, not letting go. Alyx held onto the naked android and using 85% of her reserve power, she digitizes out of the place, and back into her secret home, where it exists outside of power grids and everything, invisible to the electronic eye.

 

The android collapses onto the bed, as she looks for Alyx. She saw Alyx on the ground twitching and smoking, as the android came to her aid and helped her up. She said “Alyx! Alyx! Talk to me! You saved my life!” as Alyx groaned. She crawled over to a station and plugged herself into something and took a long breath. Alyx said “Sorry, I used up nearly all of my reserves to digitize us here...It takes a lot. Come here, grab my laptop.” as the android grabbed Alyx’s laptop off a nightstand with a long cable attached to it. She gave it to Alyx and watched as Alyx took it. Alyx simply said “Let me see your access port.” as the Android turned around and lifted her all white hair.

 

Alyx plugged the cord into the port and began accessing all of the Android’s personal files, data banks, serial number, everything. Alyx said “PMA-8000 or Katherine. Alright, give me five minutes.” as Alyx was inputting code, removing code, manipulating the system, and everything. After the five minutes, Alyx safely unplugs the cord and says “Alright, give yourself a new name and you have a brand new life.” as the android felt purged of her previous life. She said “Sage suits. I’ve always had an affinity to the name...But I want my life to be with the one who saved me.” as Sage smiles. Alyx lays back against the wall, thinking, as she replies “Alright Sage, you can stay, but you’re signing yourself up for a lifetime of crime. You’ll be wanted for any and everything there is. There is no turning back once you tag along with me.” as Sage sat down right on Alyx’s lap and said “I hated being built for pleasure. Let me be something more...But I do want to pleasure you.” as Alyx smiled.

 

She said “Go down the hall, first door on your right. Actually, follow me.” as Sage gently pulled Alyx to her feet, and followed her. After going to the door Alyx specified, she opened it up, revealing an Android Physical Lift Machine, or APLM. Sage says “THAT’S A STATE OF THE ART GENERATION 1 ANDROID LIFT MACHINE! YOU CAN CHANGE ANY ANDROID’S APPEARANCE! HOW DID YOU EVEN AFFORD ONE?!?!?” as Alyx rolled her eyes. Sage said “Oh, stole it?” as Alyx nodded. Sage walked into the chamber, and felt it all lock into her, as Alyx said “I installed an internal screen, so you can decide on what you want. Since, well...I’m sure you don’t want to be this over sexualized.” as Sage put her hand to the screen and began to fix herself.

 

All Alyx did was watch, as the machine stripped all of the synthetic flesh off of Sage, letting the clear under cage be shown,, and all the wires and gears and electronics that make Sage work. Alyx saw the breast size decreasing, the hip size decreasing, the ass size decreasing, until Sage looked proportionally right, for a fit, toned, 28 year old woman, which her model was based off of. After that, Alyx watched as Sage modified her height, now instead of being 5’6”, she was now 6 feet even. She watched as the comically oversized breasts were now 34 C cups, Her body became less hourglass shaped, and more toned and firm.  After ten minutes of modifications, Sage had turned from a buxom fuck toy, to a beautiful attractive dark skinned woman, with black hair instead of white hair.

 

Even packing more, Sage installed a human model shaft, at six inches soft, ten erect, with a pair of synthetic testicles, all while keeping her slit. Walking out naked, Sage looks towards Alyx and does a little twirl. She says “How do you like it?” as Alyx smiles and looks her over. Lighting another bio-rette, she says “You look like a normal person. Sound like a normal person. And most importantly---” as Alyx gets interrupted by a deep, long, lustful kiss on the lips, followed by her getting pushed onto her back and stripped naked.

 

Sage quickly made her shaft erect and pressed the tip against Alyx’s naked slit and the sensation alone, even to an android, made Sage moan in pleasure. Sage then thrusted deep and fast into Alyx, spreading her wide and kissing Alyx deeply. Deciding to go with it, Alyx simply lets Sage take over and completely pleasure her. Sage forces her tongue deep into Alyx’s mouth, swirling her synthetic fluids all over Alyx’s mouth and really getting into it. She thrusts harder and harder, making a lewd slapping sound, showing how in bliss Sage is.

 

Sage even pulled off the kiss, drooling over Alyx’s mouth as she firmly latches onto Alyx’s left nipple and begins sucking it hard, while groping the right breast. Alyx simply moaned in pleasure, being far neglected for far too long and desperately needing the pleasure. Sage smiles wider than ever, happy to hear Alyx’s moans, as that only encourages Sage to thrust faster and harder into Alyx. As the thrusts increase in speed and intensity, Alyx moans out louder and louder, squirming as she feels Sage starting to pinch both of her nipples now.

 

Alyx gasped from feeling the pinching as Sage just smiled widely. Sage said, still thrusting in fast and deep, “Mmmmm….Keep moaning Alyx...Keep moaning...Your voice is so fucking hot…” as Alyx smiled, simply moaning in pure enjoyment from everything. The sound of Alyx’s moans made Sage thrust with immense fervor and intensity, making Alyx buck against the floor. In that moment, a massive strand of synthetic pre shot right into Alyx’s slit and hit her cervix with sufficient force.

 

Alyx gasped from how hard the synthetic pre came out of Sage, but Sage locked her lips with Alyx, even going as far as wrapping Alyx’s legs around her own waist and holding Alyx up. Sage even pinned Alyx to the wall, kissing her roughly and lustfully, as Alyx felt the first throb from Sage within her. Sage put her gears into overdrive, forcing herself to go faster and harder and deeper into Alyx and even start making her sweat. Alyx watched as Sage started to steam a little from how fast she was working too. Alyx said “D-Don’t overwork yourself S-Sage”, after pulling off the kiss, “You’ll overheat yourself and I don’t have many parts for repair.” as Sage didn’t even bother to listen.

 

Sage grunted loudly into the room, moaning out in pure, heated lust and finally peaked at her climax. Load after load of her synthetic heavy seed flooded directly into Alyx. There was so much in fact, that it even started to give Alyx a nice little bulge from the sheer amount. It wasn’t anything too impressive, just enough to show a tiny bump, as Sage carried Alyx to the bed and laid down with her, kissing Alyx deeply, as she held Alyx close to her. Alyx simply enjoyed the presence and cuddled up with Sage. Alyx’s phone went off as Sage grabbed it and looked at it. She said “Commander in Chief Kristine Olmthorn has sent word that I’ve disappeared...Wait, why do you have her phone number?” as Sage looked towards Alyx.

 

Alyx replied “We had military time about five years ago. I was her second in command. When I got pulled off to be a super soldier guinea pig, we started seeing each other less and less. We were lovers, did a lot of incognito loving...Soon, when my program died, they said I died in the process of being turned back to normal. I wanted to tell her, but I’m a wanted terrorist now. And she’s a Commander in Chief for the best law enforcement agency there is.” as Sage nodded and went back to cuddling with Alyx. She felt a tear land on her breast, as Alyx turned away and looked to the wall, falling asleep.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The first real chapter of this brand new setting! I hope you all enjoyed what went down! As for my first attempt at a cyberpunk setting, I do hope I did well for all of you! Now then, since this was completed, let us move on to the agenda! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, RWBY Story, For Honor Story, Seafaring Story, Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. Cop and Awe

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A Utopia of False Hope! This time, we’re going to dive right into the Police Aspect of things, and end with quite a humorous idea, at least in my opinion. There will be a direct quote to what I am referencing when it comes, and it will be completely obvious too. Anyways, we’re going to see how Kristine Olmthorn looks and works. Also, there is going to be a character + partner duo, and what he wanted for a partner was specifically requested. Anyways! Let’s get on with the story!**

 

Within her private office atop of the USPD, or United States Police Department, where she oversees all activities between all police departments, Kristine Olmthorn waits patiently. Currently waiting for her French-Canadian associate committee, Kristine sees the doors open, but no one is there. She says firmly “Thank you for coming on such short notice Monsieur Dupuis.” as a man, wearing a full black suit, with a large revolver and knife appears in the chair. He says, “Oh please mon amie...Monsieur Dupuis was my father. Call me Adrien.” as Kristine nodded.

 

She said “Very well Adrien. I do thank you for letting Montreal’s Police Captain allow a transfer to my department.” as he nods. She gently slips him a file and says “Now, I know you’re unfamiliar with non-Canadian quarrels, but I have a simple request. Read the file. It is five years old.” as Adrien takes the file and opens it, reading it. He said “Why is labeled Cr1ms0n Fuck3r? If the official name is Crimson Dawn?” as Kristine scratched the back of her head. She replied “Recruits.” as Adrien nodded. He continued reading it and said “So, this...Alyx woman. She was an experimental military augmented soldier. You want me to go out into the United States, to find this woman? If she is alive?” as Kristine nods. (Kudos to anyone who gets the reference :P)

 

She said “I also got your report on requesting a partner. I have to inform you that I do not have any, and I quote, “Large tittied police women”, but...You might like the partner I hand picked for you. Here are the keys to a Police Brigadier. I wish you the utmost luck. You have as long as you need.” as Adrien tipped the brim of his Trillby and vanished without a sound. She said loudly “Go to the firing range Adrien, and wear earplugs.” and heard him say “Got it.” and then watch the door open and close. Kristine then looked at a picture of herself, standing with Alyx, during their military days. She saw Alyx with her gatling gun arms, and crazy smile. She said “I know you’re out there Alyx...I just want to bring us together, with Louise...We’d be one happy lesbian family.” as she sighed and went back to work.

 

Making it back to the elevator before reappearing, loving his state of the art cloaking kit, making him completely invisible and undetectable, even to the most advanced systems. Going to the firing range, he saw that there was a sign up stating “Sarah in effect. Wear the protective earmuffs to your left.” as Adrien revealed himself, having the proper clearance from Kristine, and put the earmuffs on, walking inside. He sees that there is no one inside, but just so happens to spot someone prone, and then a round goes off, shaking the entire room. Adrien slowly walked inside, seeing who or what just fired that, as he sees boots in the last slot of the firing range.

 

He gets closer, only to go wide eyed with what he sees. He sees a long haired brunette woman, with her hair in a ponytail, but that’s not what he shocked by. He saw that in her blue police top with black pants, she had the widest birthing hips he has ever seen, with the largest, roundest, firmest, and plumpest ass he has ever seen. He then inspected her weapon, and saw a massive cannon of a rifle, and fired a shot. She stayed stationary, while her ass jiggled hypnotically. Adrien was not disappointed at all, loving what he had to work with, as he took the risk and pinched her ass to get her attention. This was his mistake.

 

Sarah quickly kicked upwards, giving Adrien a reverse somersault kick to the bottom of his jaw, then a roundhouse kick, knocking him down and away, as she stands on her feet, being extremely agile. She turned around and said “OI CUNT. IF YOU’RE GONNA PINCH MY ASS, KISS IT FIRST. I KNOW IT’S FAN-FOOKIN’-TASTIC, BUT RESPECT THE ASS, OR GET THE KICK.” as Adrien realigned his jaw and loved the feistiness. He said “Sorry my friend. It was too enticing. Also, I wouldn’t be that sassy, seeing that Kristine assigned us as partners.” as Sarah raised her brow. She replied “Alright, fine. Proper introductions. I’m Sarah McKinley. A bitch who loves her fookin’ cannon.” as Adrien smiled.

 

He replied “Monsieur Adrien Dupuis. Head of Stealth and Reconnaissance from Montreal’s Bureau of Police Defense. But please, Adrien is fine.” as he bowed respectfully. Sarah smirked and said “French-Canadian. Heh, we’ll be fine. So, wot’s our situation?” as Adrien pulled out the Cr1ms0n Fuck3r case and handed it over to Sarah. He said “We’re on the lookout for a renegade super human. We’ve been gifted with an elite cruiser, and full access jurisdiction.” as Sarah went wide eyed and grinned. She said “LET’S GET ON WITH IT THEN! I WANNA SEE SOME ACTION!” as Sarah folded her rifle up and hastily ran to the garage. What she didn’t know was that Adrien had the keys.

 

He quickly ran after her, as he wanted to get the mission on too, and get on with his task. They both made it to the garage at the same exact time, oddly enough. Adrien unlocks the car, as the horn goes off, giving them the biggest, baddest, Police Enforcer there is. They both look at each other, then the Enforcer, seeing the street legal tank of a vehicle, as they run to the enforcer and get inside of it, and hastily skid off, going on patrol to their first lead. Adrien did drive, while Sarah operated the tri-barreled anti-personnel rotary gatling cannon on top. With Adrien driving, their lead lit up, showing Centrifugal Park...Odd, seeing that it’s one of the very few relics of pre-augmentation history.

 

Sarah says, “With your title...You drive this tank of a car pretty well.” as Adrien smirks. He replies “I am the head afterall. I’m the leader. Plus, my ride is a Stealth Interceptor. Styled after that old cop show. Knight Rider? With the talking black car? Styled perfectly too. It flies and all that. Anyways, we’re almost there. And yes, I can go loud or quiet.” as Sarah smiled. Doing a swift drift into a perfect parallel park, Sarah is impressed, as they both see a red hair woman, with a mask on, and having crimson robotic appendages. Before Adrien could say anything, Sarah revved up the cannon and let loose 1500 rounds per minute of all american hell. Massive .50 caliber Annihilation rounds went flying towards the woman, but just as they were about to connect, the woman open up a Reality Warp Generator and  _ ABSORBED  _ all of the rounds, converting it into raw power.

 

Adrien and Sarah both went wide eyed, as the woman looked at them, and loaded up that converted power, into her right arm and they both saw the arcing bolt of pure devastation...Enough to level a city. The woman aimed her arm upwards and shot it into the air, watching it explode and trigger a frequency EMP, disabling all electronics meant for recreational and necessity use. (Video games, ovens, microwaves, radios, etc). The woman hacked into a loudspeaker and yelled out “YOU ARE ALL DAMNED FOOLS. LIVING IN A LIFE OF LUXURY BUILT BY DEATH AND SACRIFICE. NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY ENOUGH TO EVEN USE A BASIC PROSTHETIC. WAKE UP AND SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS.” as another old relic came into reality.

 

From over the fence, came a crimson red 2016 Ford Mustang, and tore up the ground quickly. The woman got inside, as the Mustang had no plates or anything. Sarah wasn’t going to let them escape, as she quickly unfolded her rifle and skillfully shot both of the back tires off. Inside the car, Alyx and Sage grunt loudly, as they look back, seeing no wheels, and cops on their way. Alyx quickly extended her arms to punch through both windows and hold onto the doors. She then drilled her feet right through the bottom of it, standing up, whilst holding the car. Sage went wide eyed and said “ARE YOU REALLY ABOUT TO FLINTSTONES THIS SHIT?!?” as Alyx started running fast.

 

Alyx replied, “NO! I’M GOING TO FUCKING ED EDD N’ EDDY THIS SHIT! BIG PICTURE SHOW. PERFECT SEND OFF.” as Sage went through a quick database search, found what Alyx was talking about, and nodded. Alyx quickly bolted off, carrying the car, as Sarah and Adrien just blink, seeing that just happen. Adrien quickly put everything in gear and chased after the car. On the gun, Sarah began firing lobs of rapid slowing glue, to try and slow down Alyx. Sarah aimed well, but Alyx dodged better. Running and jumping and twirling over cars and pedestrians alike, Alyx had a goal to not get caught. Adrien knew that gunning the rogue assailant down won’t work, so he managed to get right next to her and begin ramming the car. 

 

Alyx grunted, losing her straight direction, as she has to reposition herself, but the ramming makes it significantly harder. Adrien gets one hard ram, causing Alyx to actually spin out and lose her footing. She uses this to her advantage though and spins off down a side street and allow her to regain her footing. Seeing the side street was narrow enough, Alyx flipped off Adrien and bolted away, having a safe getaway. Adrien cursed to himself, as Sarah peaked her head down and said “So...Wot now?” as Adrien sighed. He put the car in reverse and hovered off, going back to the agency. He said “We report what we found. Kristine will want to hear this.” as Sarah nods and glad she got it all on recording too, thanks to her robotic eye.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Cyberpunk story! I hope you all enjoyed what went down! This was my first attempt and trying good accents too, I do apologize if the accents come off as racist, as I have 0 fucking clue how to do accents in writing. Anyways! Here is the agenda! Agenda: The Pandemic Chronicle, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. The Best Damn Engineer There Is.

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next installment of the Cyberpunk Story! We last left off with introducing the two cops who are assigned with hunting down Alyx. Now we’re going to see a new introduction in the form of a new character who will support and even aid Alyx’s cause. Now, this is going to be a bit of author insight, as Alyx is...Well...She isn’t acting right because of a flaw. I am not stating what the flaw is, but she is different because of that. Anyways, enough of that, let’s get on with the chapter!**

 

After making it back home to their combined home, Alyx and Sage walk inside, loving being off the grid, where they can’t be detected one bit. They both kick their clothes off and stand naked, as Sage sits down in the love seat and says “So...What was the point of all that? You could’ve done so much more, but you broadcast?” as Alyx is busy cracking open a beer. She says “It’s simple. Paranoia. When you’re in fear, the police try to keep the peace. In states of panic, the worst thing to do is to panic and by enticing more fear and panic, I could slowly start an uprising. With planned attacks every 4-16 days, I can produce the most fear, and have the citizens start questioning authority...Then spark the fire of revolution.” as something falls in the garage, making them both look towards it.

 

Alyx grabs a high powered pistol, as does Sage. The two of them slowly make their way over to the garage door and kick it open, as the two of them look around. They don’t see the door open, but there is a glass like material all over the ground. Alyx picked up some of the material and smiled widely. She said “Herr Hilda, come out. It’s Alyx, your favorite cyborg.” as from the garage, now shown to be caved in through a fractal explosion, comes a fair skinned, brown hair woman with robotic eyes. The woman said, in a heavy, thick, german accent, “Alyx! My favorite unt sexy project! Vhere have you been! I’ve been searching all over! ALYX! YOUR PROSTHETICS! THEY’RE OUT OF DATE. Wie könntest du! (How could you!) I need to get you upgraded right this moment!” as Sage was just looking in pure confusion.

 

Alyx said “Yes Hilda, I know, I know. I’ve been out of date ever since I was decommissioned. I desperately need the upgrades...And I am very glad. Sage, meet Herr Doktor Hilda Siedel. When I was part of the military, she was head of the Bio-Mechanical Enhancement Division. Or B.E.D. She worked with me and made the top of line prosthetics during my peak years. But...She went---” as Hilda interrupted her. Hilda said “My line of verk was deemed too dangerous fräulein. The United States government labeled me as a threat and stripped me of everything. I’ve been on the run...Alyx, am I free to reside here?” as Alyx nodded. In that one moment, Hilda moved faster than Sage could notice and took Alyx’s arms right off, and went to the workshop in the garage. 

 

Sage said “W-Wha? How!” and just stood in disbelief. Alyx said “Hilda, on the outside, looks human, but in reality, she is 98.7% machine. The only human parts of her left are her brain and her heart. She is specialized in an oddity known as Fractalization. See these shards? This is light. She can physically make light and teleport off, leaving it behind. It’s not perfect, but it’s something. My digitize is a dumbed down version of her Fractalization. She can transmat loads of things, I can barely move myself and someone else. It takes so much power, but she does it like nothing.” as Sage nods a little.

 

Hilda yells out “INCORRECT!” and comes back into the little group with them. Hilda strips down entirely naked, showing off her entire body. She had quite the firm, toned body, with ample C cup breasts, strong body, and everything. At her groin...Was a four inch soft shaft, and a pair of testicles. Hilda said “I am 90% robot. Alyx is right, my brain and heart are ze only thing real on ze inside, alongside my womb unt everything else in my cock unt balls. My breasts are real too.” as Hilda dresses back up and they both see a brief flash of light.

 

The two of them look and see that Hilda had brought several large tubs, just as tall as her (Hilda is 6’4”), and began to open them up...Into perfectly organized bins that fit perfectly into the workshop wall. Hilda said “Gehen, gehen, ich muss arbeiten… (Go, go, I have to work), which Alyx and Sage nodded to and left, leaving Hilda to work. The two of them simply walked back inside, with Alyx sitting on the couch, and Sage sitting on Alyx’s lap. Alyx turns on the TV and flips over to the news. The two of them see the report of the mayhem Alyx caused, as they are using satellite to broadcast, as her EMP took down everything localized. 

 

Alyx smirks, seeing this, as she deeply kisses Sage, who returns the kiss, as the two savor in the destruction that they caused. Sage says “What is your real end goal though? If you don’t mind me asking.” as Alyx thinks. She replies “I want people to realize that these prosthetics aren’t meant for everyone. I want everyone who doesn’t need one to go back to their original limbs. All doctors and enhancement facilities are required by law to keep any limbs taken in case the owner doesn’t like the feel. I was never given that choice. Prosthetics originally started off as aid for the elderly and the disabled. Then they became a marketed good that could be sold. It’s not fucking right.” as Sage listens.

 

She says “It sounds like greed took over the corporations then. And it seems like you have a vendetta, but why does it bug you? If they can afford it, then let them. People are inherently greedy.” and waits for Alyx’s reponse. Her eyes just completely flare up..The signs of a virus in a cyborg, “IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER. I WAS FUCKING FORCED TO BECOME THIS MONSTROSITY. I SACRIFICED MY ENTIRE FUCKING BEING FOR THIS. I DON’T HAVE A SPINE, ARMS, LEGS, OR EVEN FUCKING EYES. MOST OF ME IS A FUCKING MACHINE. THE GOVERNMENT LOST MY LIMBS, AND I CAN’T GET THEM BACK. I’M STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER.” 

 

After hearing everything from what Alyx said, Sage didn’t know the code for viruses in cyborgs, only androids, and watched as Alyx’s eyes turned back to normal. Alyx said “Prosthetics were meant for those who needed it. Now anyone with $75,000 to spare can get a prosthetic and be a super human…I’ll make the world see their flaws. I’ll show them why greed is so corrupting...I want to show that...Hell, even those with prosthetics pick on the Androids...Being better than them, having free will. What I want to show is how everyone is wrong and false...Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong to want there to be right in the world?” as everything Alyx said was actually conflicting with Sage’s logic analysis. 

 

Sage wanted Androids to be one the same level as humans in terms of rights. She wanted Androids to be free and equal, and knew that it would be a perfect right. She knew that even some Androids were made with artificial wombs and could even be impregnated. She knew that even some Androids who were female, yet possessed shafts and testicles could take their partner’s sexual fluid, with their consent, could turn their fluid into pseudo-sperm and also impregnate. She wanted that a lot...She would love to give Alyx her own “child” and see it grow within Alyx.

 

Sage quickly clears her head and nods. She replies “I would like that...There needs to be right in the world, but without wrong, there is no balance. So, I see what you’re getting at, but I just don’t know how to get at it.” as Alyx nods, being back to normal. The two of them then go on to simply discuss future plans and how they could act upon more threats to the general public. As their conversation went on, Hilda was nearly completely with Alyx’s new appendages and cursed loudly, forgetting to take Alyx’s legs too. Finishing up quickly, Hilda takes the arms and appears before the two of them, quickly attaches Alyx’s arms and then takes Alyx’s legs and goes back to working.

 

Alyx looks at her arms, seeing the new black metal, with red markings. She feels her arms, having improved sensory equipment, as she shivers in excitement. She says “Oh these feel pretty…” and coverts her hand into a cannon, armed with plasma, and smiles widely. “Ohhh Hilda is the fucking best. Also Sage, I’d be careful. Hilda is a mastermind, but when it comes to personal space, she is non-existent, you will be fiddled with.” as Sage nods, and begins to feel Alyx’s new arms. Sage says “Will she weaponize me? I’m still technically a pleasure-model.” as Alyx nods once more.

 

The two of them simply go back into discussing matters of what to do next, when Sage brings up a good point. She says “Alyx, we can’t keep working with just us two, or three if you include Hilda. We need to have our own group. I’m sure there are people who actually idolize your beliefs. They could be a start, but you need to find them.” as Alyx nods and grabs her laptop, and begins to search for everything that has spiked from her first attack. She actually happens to find nothing, only people calling her a terrorist, a fanatic, everything, and knew she would have to get another chance.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Cyberpunk story! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! Next up, will involve some conflict and some action! Anyways, as I have promised, here is the next, brand new Agenda! :D. Agenda: Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, The Eternal Strife, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. A Small Aftermath

**Alright everyone! We’re diving back into the Cyberpunk Story! From the previous post...I left off with the fact saying there will be conflict and action! Now, the first part will involve a brief bit of story, but then after that, we’re diving into action! I’m unleashing something that this story will be known as Blackout Zones. Now, I will say that a Blackout Zone would be equivalent to a Ghetto in our life...But a whole lot more different. These zones have no police at all. Your name, title, fame, etc, all mean nothing. Only the strong can survive here, in terms of 100% crime rates. Anyways, let’s get on with the story! >:D**

 

After the EMP was finally reverted, with Kristine Olmthorne standing at a podium for a news interview. She sees all the drones, all the android reporters, everything, as she is standing with Adrien Dupuis and Sarah McKinley. She speaks loudly, her tone filled with authority and vigilance, “Yes...I have heard the reports of the Cyborg who is causing a terror on our city. Thanks to Officer Adrien Dupuis and Officer Sarah McKinley, who bravely attempted to apprehend and arrest the woman, we have managed to see a body and a serial code on the cyborg. In due time, we will have a face for all of you to keep an eye for. As of now, there will be no curfew in effect, but I warn all of you, if you see any suspicious activity, please call the local police station. I have issued androids to be on call 24/7 to send alerts to our on duty officers. Because of these additional attacks, all police departments within our sector will be open to recruiting Civilian-Sheriffs. Any Applicants will go through 6 weeks of boot camp and be issued an official badge. We need you civilians. To uphold peace and protection for those who cannot. My secretary can answer any questions.” as a cute young dark skinned woman walks out, as Kristine, Adrien, and Sarah all walk inside the station, going inside and back to the office.

 

Once back inside, Kristine sat down at her chair and said “I hate the press. I do thank you so much for providing me with all that information. I’ll make sure to thoroughly study the video. If worse comes to worse, I’ll get my P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R Outfit and come out of my “retirement.”, you two are dismissed for the day until I find some information. There’s plenty of data for you two. Again, I can’t thank you two enough. I’ll sign some paperwork to see if I can increase your pay. That stunt was insane, but you two dealt little to no damage at all. Again, I can’t thank you two enough. Dismissed.” and the police duo both walked off, having big grins on their face. Adrien said “So my little rambunctious gunner...Wanna hop in my ride and just---” as he was interrupted by Sarah. She said “We’re goin’ to my place for shite movies and sex.” as Adrien did not complain one bit and happily followed Sarah, after getting her new eye in socket.

 

While those two left and Kristine had hooked up the eye to her computer and began watching the video...The real culprit had plans of her own. Currently with Sage holding on tight to her back, and herself riding her motorcycle through the sewers of City Lot B, where she had staged her little attack. Sage watched Alyx ride, loving the sight as she said “So Alyx...Why are we in the sewers and where are we going?” as Alyx revs her motorcycle, going even faster now. She replies “We’re entering Blackout Zone, Region Foxtrot. I have an old acquaintance I met back in the war. He may not have the best equipment, but he has enough stolen parts to make things. He’ll be a worthy ally at least, and someone that we’ll more than likely need.” as Alyx sees the ramp and ups her speed.

 

Even hitting nitro, Sage and Alyx go flying over a gap easily lengthening itself at 100 feet long and having an energy pit at the bottom. Sage gulps, seeing the arcs of plasma and electricity as they both safely clear the jump with Alyx shoving her foot into the ground and slowing them down greatly. Once they came to a stop, a hulking P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R suit, easily seven feet tall, and augmented heavily with illegal armaments, while maintaining a human-like physique. The suit itself was stained black with wires exposed as the voice comms on it activated. “Alyx...It seems you’ve been improved. Come..Face old Nicky...Come face the Devil.” as the suit erupted in fire.

 

“Your friend can go into the next room.” Nicky said, as Sage saw the door open and promptly went over to the room and watched. Alyx knew her combat abilities and also knew about the power of P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R suits and saw the power core be exposed and it lift off the ground. Alyx closed her eyes and rerouted her power to her Accelerated Polarity Extremity Core, or A.P.EX. With this, all of her mechanical pieces and biomechanical pieces had been shifted to overdrive as Alyx was ready to fight. The P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R, being remotely controlled too, flies at the speed of sound, at Alyx. Bending her knees so she is completely horizontal to the ground, with her feet on the ground still. The P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R flew right over Alyx, but quickly turned around to kick Alyx. She moved her arm up quickly blocked the kick, as her eyes are still closed.

 

The P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R  propelled itself backwards and went to go for a flaming punch into Alyx’s chest, only for Alyx to side step the attack, grab the P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R and throw it into a wall. Alyx quickly jumps forward as she grabs the P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R by the head and throws it to the other wall, making it bounce off the wall and then onto the ground. Quickly turning her arm into her plasma cannon and fires beams of plasma energy as it  _ TEARS  _ through the hull of the P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R. The robot stands up, with plenty of the shiny bio-metal falling off the body, now exposing the sensitive wiring. Quickly deactivating her senses, opening her eyes again, she shifts her A.P.EX Core once more. With her augmentations now looking less defensive, more weapons take her place.

 

Now on the attack, Alyx lunges at the P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R, with energized claws and begins ripping and tearing it to shreds. Even the P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R couldn’t repair itself fast enough as Alyx shoved her claws into the torso and the stomach region and quickly shifts from attack to strength, as she rips the P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.R in two and throws the destroyed remote controlled suit into the wall and lets out a loud roar in angry bliss. Her A.P.EX Core, finally having used up her core entirely as her entire self reverts to normal and she hunches over, panting profusely as she looks at the camera. She hears the intercom go off, “Well Alyx...Seems like you’re still the dangerous cyborg. Lower Defense Gates. Bring her into my Blackout Zone!” as all the barricades dropped and the door that held Sage opened, as well as another door opening.

 

Alyx shifts her feet, standing upright as she has overworked her new core and needs to wait for it to rebuild and recharge properly. Out from the other door is a man, wearing an all black suit, with robotic eyes, and quite the large and heavy body. She said “Hey Nicky...Long time no see.” as the man, having a massive scar on the side of his head nods. He replies “It is so good to see you again. And it appears I’ll need to make my P.E.A.C.E.K.E.E.P.E.Rs more...Durable, seeing you can rip and tear through them. And I have a charger for your A.P.EX Core, come, come.” as Sage lifts Alyx and the two walk with Nicky.

 

The trio walk past a door, where two heavily armed guards stand, wearing V.I.G.I.L suits, being massive exo-skeletons that hold weapons of destructive property. Scanning his card, a heavy door opens, as Sage sees Blackout Zone, Region Foxtrot. She sees prostitution, drug dealers, everything, as Nicky walks with his hands behind his back, and everyone staring at them. A very large limo does appear on the street and the door opens. Nicky steps in, and gestures for Sage to do the same with Alyx. Once all of them were inside, the door shuts and the automated driver heads to his home. He says, pouring three cups of whiskey and sliding Alyx a charger, “So...What brings the lovely Alyx and her turned partner Sage to Foxtrot?” and then slides the drinks over.

 

Alyx takes the charger and the drinks and begins downing both of them and charging her core. She replies “We need allies. I know you and I have a history, and I plan to go to every Blackout zone to try and build up an army. What do you say Nikolai? Or are you going to hussle me for a task.” and waits. He laughs heartily and says “You damn well know I’m going to hussle you regardless of the scenario Alyx. Alas, you did already make a name for yourself, which I planned to do myself, but that section is done. As for what I’d like for you to do...Heh...Well...Nicky loves his fire. And my shipment of napalm and Nytran Cells has gone missing...I’ll give you the details and trade route at my manor. And if you do this job for me...Well good ol’ Nicky The Fiery Hussler will gladly support your endeavors Alyx.” as she beeped, showing her core was recharged.

 

Alyx replies “I’ll do it. It doesn’t sound too complicated. I’ll get you your napalm and Nytran cells. I don’t expect payment, as per my request of what I want out of it?” as Nicky laughs heartily. He replies “Oh my red headed friend..You’ll get payment. You know I always pay for services. I ensure a healthy, illegal clientele. Hand me your cred stick. I’ll give you half now, half when the job is done.” as Alyx hands over her modified military cred stick, and sees it plug into Nicky’s hand. In a few moments, Nicky tosses it back, as she catches it and puts it away. The limo does stop at his manor and he smiles. “Come girls...Let us show you the trade routes and where my shipment might have gone missing.” as the door opens and all three of them head inside.

 

**And here we have it everyone! I do humbly apologize again for the delay in posts, real life is more important than my writing tasks sadly. But here we have it! I hope you all enjoyed it all! I know my promise was to get more stories out and I am honestly trying my hardest. Here is my agenda for you all! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur 2, Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. Blazing Ties

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the world of Cyberpunk! We last left off with Alyx and Sage meeting Nikky and having a task at hand! We’re finally going to dive into the main plot points of this Cyberpunk Story! These zones, the Blackout Zones, all have specific names and rankings in their world, with some being more dangerous than others. Blackout Zones are also heavily monitored, but at the same time void of judicial gaze. What that means is simple. As long as the crime rate stays below a certain threshold, there’s no need for military or police engagement...Until now that is >:). Anyways, let’s dive right in to the story now!**

 

After getting the routes from Nikky and taking her trusted hoverbike, Alyx and Sage are hot on the trail of one of the three trade routes, Sage loads up the tablet and looks at it, checking times, camera feeds, drop off paths, everything. Alyx drives fast, leaving Foxtrot and going into The Gallows, which is the roads between Blackout Zones. The Gallows is simply just a barren wasteland, with nothing for as far as they eyes can see, and the scarier part, no electrical pulse or signals, but a modified one that renders all recon tech absolute and useless, unless it was military grade. Alyx simply just followed the road while Sage read an electrical map, that worked just fine. Sage said “We’re on route. ETA is two minutes, sixteen seconds.” as Alyx revved her hoverbike and drove off faster.

 

After the two minutes, Alyx halted her bike, as she let it hover and looked around, while Sage scanned the area, looking for clues. Sage stayed on the bike, whilst Alyx hopped off and began feeling around, as she was also scanning, looking for traces of Nytran, as it has a distinct chemical signature. Alyx says loudly “Sage, any traces of the Nytran canisters?” as she sees Sage shake her head. Sage replies “Negative Alyx. I’m replaying what I can from the data I collected.” as they both hear a sniper round, but Alyx reacts faster and leaps in front of Sage and does a reverse heel kick and  _ REPELS  _ the high caliber round, intended for the most amount of chaos and destruction possible. Alyx watches as the round sails back and she even hears glass break, as she knows what she is up against.

 

Alyx quickly throws a metal disc beneath her bike as a dome of hard light appears, protecting both the hoverbike and Sage, as Alyx engages her A.P.EX Core and converts her arms into high caliber railguns, and her eyes into thermal long range scopes. At the cost, she is much more vulnerable, but her reaction speed is increased tenfold, able to accurately predict the shots and their line of sight. Alyx knows they aren’t firing yet, but they’ve seen her change, as she quickly rotates her torso to every angle and fires several plasma rounds from her railgun, as she senses no more life, and sees all the hidden sniper towers are completely null and void. Alyx quickly reverts back to standard setting, as she waves the disc back and goes back to the hoverbike. Sage just blinks at the sheer destructive power Alyx has, as she loads up the next map and links it to Alyx’s hud. 

 

Alyx promptly rides off faster, going southbound, as she grunts to herself, hooking up her A.P.EX core to herself as she begins charging it during the journey. Sage checks the map again and wipes off one of the trade routes and begins checking in advance for possible threats by using pictures as reference. Alyx feels the core charging and revs even faster now. It doesn’t take much longer than an hour to make it to the next trade route. Sage says “Alright Alyx, from the pictures that Nikky provided us, I’m judging the area before we get there. I’m using as much of my analytical processing ability to make sure I can provide accurate statistics.” as Alyx stops and switches positions. She replies “You drive, I’ll analyze.” as Alyx begins scanning everything, and Sage follows the route in her head.

 

Alyx went through every possible contingency and scanned any thermal signatures, trying to find any trace of Nytran, and more importantly, any signs of tracks. As the duo ride off, Sage looks at Alyx and says “Hey Alyx...I accidentally stumbled across some files, who is this...Reeves?” as Alyx looks up with a smile and laughs heartily. Alyx looked up into the sky and said “All I know is that he is a true immortal. He’s existed for as long as I can remember, but he’s always looked to be in his early to mid 50s. I cannot confirm that he is a cyborg, but he is the most dangerous son of a bitch I know. He’s rumored to be more dangerous than anyone, especially if you harm his canine companion. What I can tell you is that, even though he is extremely dangerous, he is the most kind hearted and benevolent person there is. One I could not dare raise a hand against, lest he raises it first.” as they continue their ride.

 

Upon their arrival, they come across another empty barren landscape, with nothing for miles, but something new to see at least. As they can be there in person, Alyx actively scans the area, getting traces of Nytran and then cold body signatures. Alyx shifted some dirt around and saw some of Nikky’s men, with their faces scorched off, or split open. Alyx ripped any tags off and put them in her pocket, as she scanned them, since all of Nikky’s tags on his workers are secret cameras that can relay information. She sees one of Nikky’s goons, one she personally knew, named Brandon, clinging onto life by the threads, as she turned her arm into a needle and injected something into Brandon. He coughed loudly and opened his one eye, and saw Alyx, and gave her a weak smile.

 

He said “Heh...A-Ask for an angel, get a demon instead...C-Can work with that. Nytran was stolen by terrorists...They headed east. Leader is Cyndis.” as Brandon fell unconscious, but still alive. Sage heard all this and said “Cyndis? The Hellborn Cyborg? Wanted for accounts on arson, terrorism, and manslaughter? Oh boy…” as Alyx cracked her fists and shot out a flare, signalling there are survivors and said “Brandon, help is on the way. Just stay alive.” as she leaves a flashing light on Brandon’s body. Alyx then looks over to Sage and says “Cyndis is just a weakling. If he wants to see real fire, I’ll show him real fire.” as Alyx fumes her exhaust ports, releasing a devastating torrent of steam and fire from her back and shoulders and legs. 

 

Sage just bit her lower lip as she got the dirty thoughts out of her head and got back onto the bike. Sage said “Well, we know where to go. Let’s go murder this son of a bitch. The world could be a better place after all. There’s so many illegal terrorists and arms and all that.” as Alyx got back on as well as took over and revved the engine and drove off rapidly. Sage nearly fell off, but used her legs to grab onto Alyx’s waist and pulled herself up, as she sighed in relief and got into a proper position. She quickly unwrapped her legs and then wrapped her arms around Alyx and held herself close to her, and knew that Alyx couldn’t listen to reason now, since she didn’t respond to what she had said. Sage wonders if she could get Alyx fixed, seeing if there is a right side, a good side to her, and not this vindictive murder machine.

 

After a good twenty minutes of riding at well over 400 miles an hour, straining the hoverbike, they quickly come across the tanker of Nytran, two armored trucks, and then one humvee, lit ablaze, as Alyx knew it was time. She quickly switched positions with Sage and said “There’s them. Sage stay safe.” as Alyx hops off the bike and right onto the Nytran tanker. She quickly storms over to the front of it and slams down on the roof of the transporter, and is in between two androids. Alyx quickly disperses a localized EMP that disables both androids and then puts the transport part of the tanker in park, as it abruptly stops. The two trucks and the humvee stop, seeing their prize and joy stop, as Alyx rips herself out from the truck, as the two armored trucks drive off rapidly.

 

The humvee stops, as the amalgamation of fire and machinery hops out, and out comes a man, void of any hair, scarred to the brim, and oozing molten metal. Alyx says “Ah, the Austrian fuck himself, Cyndis, or should I fuckin’ say Tobias?” as Cyndis shoots out a molten torrent of just whatever he had, practically releasing lava at Alyx. She didn’t even get phased by the attack, as she just vented her exhaust and blew the molten scrap away from her. Cyndis grunted angrily, as he pulled out a shrapnel cannon and blasted multiple volleys of scrap, covering a wide range of area. Alyx quickly used her A.P.EX core and massively bolstered her defense and attack, whilst sacrificing her mobility entirely.

 

Alyx said loudly “UNLIKE YOUR FORMER AUSTRIAN LEADER, I WON’T MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A SUICIDE.” as Alyx ripped herself from the conversion, standing virtually naked, void of any armor or defenses, or weapons, as she charged like a crazed rampant cyborg. Cyndis dodged back, but screamed out loudly in utter pain, as Alyx shoved her hand right through his chest, ripping his cybernetically enhanced heart, that was steaming in Alyx’s hand from the sheer heat of his own body modifications. She tears it from him, opens his mouth, and shoves it down his throat, shattering his jaw open, and then kicking Cydnis away. She looks at the melting down body of blood and metal and oil, as she goes back to the tanker truck and rips the door open. She then rips the androids out entirely, takes over, and turns the tanker around, driving past Sage, who just watched in utter fear and disgust.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Cyberpunk Story! I do apologize for my post delay, I’ve just been hitting even more and more writer’s block and it makes me feel bad that I can’t get you all my stories out faster. I will attempt to get the next couple of stories out faster if I have to! Agenda: Blazing Ties, Curseborn Story, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
